Don't Fight What Is Set In Stone
by schatzi.mhmm
Summary: Leah & Jacob. Alpha & Beta. Frenemies. This is the untold story of when two werewolves with broken hearts come together in unexpected ways to heal each other & themselves. Starting from the newborn battle, twists & turn make for a epic love story.


**BLACKWATER. ****Jacob never went back to kiss Bella****. Leah gets hurts during the newborn fight, protecting him. Leah and Bella NEVER hated each other, they were actually pretty good friends. BLAH BLAH BLAH, Renesmee happens without an imprint towards Jake. But when TWO werewolves are involved, imprintation only occurs after a kiss . . . **

I can't believe it. She's marrying him.

_I do. _

She can't say those words to him. I know they're in love, as sick as it sounds. I know he's going to change her and I guessed that in the future they would be married, but before? Really? My chest felt like it was going to explode.

The wild thoughts of my pack ran through my head as the newborns were crunching under my paws, screaming under my teeth. My own head, couldn't focus.

_I'm in heaven. _Paul thought happily, tearing off an arm and tossing it in the fire with his teeth. My mind was busy as I tried to work. Every limb of my wolf body felt slow and sluggish, ravaged with pain that wasn't physical.

"I think that's all of them!" Alice shouted and gleeful cheers sounded from the Cullen's and glorious howls from my pack whipped through the air. The fire roared victoriously, adding to the atmosphere. The Cullen's were jumping around, huggi ng and kissing. Gross.

A sickly sweet odor burned my nose hairs, a smell that wasn't associated with our allies. I turned my head and saw a small redheaded vamp crouching in the bushes.

_Just think he's Edward, _I thought viciously as I lunged for the kill. My heart was pounding, my muscles contracting and pulling with the weight of this creature who was putting up a fight.

I felt a blow hit my hip and I went spiraling through the air, landing thunderously on the grass. I felt his presence overwhelm me, but for a moment I wanted him to hurt me. I wanted physical pain to distract the emotional.

_Ohmygod, Leah! _Sam shouted in his head.

The sickening crunch was all I heard next.

"Leah, I need you to try and phase, okay?" A comforting voice urged in my ear. I heard howls, rocketing painfully through the air. _God, shut up_. I thought this for a moment, before shock crippled my system.

Had I actually thought something other than this pain?

Then a horrible realization hit me. Those howls are mine.

I felt the fiery shiver roll down my spine and I cried out in pain as that Wolf shiver sent pain hitting ever nerve of my body. My howls became cries and I whimpered delicately, pressing my human face into the moist grass.

"Good job Leah." The voice applauded delicately and I felt my naked body that was curled in pain get covered with a blanket.

Every part of me hurt, my own heartbeats and breathes sent blows to every cell in my body. I looked up, coming face to face with Dr. Fang.

"Leah, I'm going to try to help you, but you have to calm down. Just relax, you're going to be okay." He shushed me before turning towards someone else and adding, "Alice, hand me my bag."

"Leah, ohmygod." A voice whimpered by my head on the other side. I couldn't find a moment between the endless pulsating pain to even turn my head, but I would know that voice anywhere.

"Sam?" I breathed, but the pain shot through my lungs and it came out choked and ragged.

"Lee-lee, you are going to be okay." He reassured me. I felt a war hand brush my bangs out of my sweaty face. I had to keep my eyes closed. If I opened them, saw his worried face that would have matched his tone, it would have added emotional pain on top of the unfaltering physical on.

"Leah, I'm so sorry." Another voice breathed and it sounded like there were tears involved. Jacob? Maybe. Before I had time to process this, the vamp stench strengthen.

"Carlisle, we have only about fifteen minutes." The twinkling bell voice urged.

Fifteen minutes until what? I died?

With what I'm feeling now, that sounded very possible and comforting.

"Okay, Sam. I am going to sedate her. I need you to carry her back to La Push very gently. Don't move her. I will come as soon as we get the Volturi out of here. I'll be there before you know it." Cullen Numero Uno informed him.

Even my eyes hurt, how is that possible.

"Okay, just breathe Leah." His calming voice suggested. I barely felt the pin prick in my arm because there was no way it would win in a competition against this other pain. But before I knew it, my eyes were falling closed for me.

"Her body temperature is burning off the morphine too quickly, barely giving it any time to help her. I'll have to do this while she is awake because no medicine will keep her sedated long enough." Carlisle told us.

My fingers clenched into fists and a heated shiver rolled through me but I contained it. The night was hot and sticky, odd due to the wicked storm that happened last night in the tent with Bell-ward.

We all stood awkwardly around the front porch of the Clearwater home. The whole pack, all imprints, even the elders like my dad and old Quil were stationed dutifully here.

"What does that mean?" Sue asked, pressing a hand to her mouth. Seth stood next to her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

"It will be extremely painful. There will most likely be screaming involved." Carlisle said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I will try to be a gentle as I possibly can, but I have to rebreak the fractures quickly before her accelerated healing kicks in."

"Do whatever you can Doctor, thank you." Sue said practically inaudibly. "But be careful." She urged.

"Of course I will." The doctor put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, before heading back up the stairs. No one even dared to breath, let alone speak. Upstairs, there was some shuffling movement of things before Carlisle began whispering apologies to Leah.

Her first scream ricochet through the air like a reverberated bullet, piercing my ear drum and probably my heart too.

Kim skittered and collapsed into Jared's waiting arms. Emily curled over, sobbing and a distraught Sam held her closely. Seth ran a hand over his face, clearly exhausted. But his hand never moved, concealing his face. His shoulders arched and his light sobs followed.

The pained screams continued ever few minutes after a light crunching tap noise. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't bother try to conceal them or fight them.

Her screams didn't remind me of the Leah I know. This cold and bitter Leah that Sam and Emily had created. Her desperate and aching cries reminded me of a little girl, only trapped inside a nineteen year old, gorgeous body.

The little girl who got her heart broken, who lost her father, who was now trapped inside this ever shifting body.

Her screams sent pain of my own to ache my body, knowing that I had created them.

Why was I so stupid? Why was I trying to be cocky and take on the newborn by myself? It was hard to think about Leah, bitch-lord of the year, being a superhero but she indeed saved my life. And it killed me to think that those shouts could have been mine.

They should have been mine.

My dad's warm and calloused hand found my shoulder, rubbing it in an effort to calm me. Leah pierced the air again and a small choke escaped my throat.

She sounded little, with her sounds reaching epic octaves. She sounded like she needed her dad. She sounded like she needed Sam. She sounded like she needed somebody to be there for her, to be there and help her.

I can't believe I got all that from the shrieks that sounded painfully from her room, but I am going to be there for her. I vow that to myself and to Miss Leah Clearwater that I will be there to protect her.

She needs that and I need that stability.

The LAST person I needed to see right now was Miss Isabella Swan.

I had a feeling she would come, Carlisle her future dad-in-law was here. Edward had come by about an hour ago. She and Leah were friends. The newborns were here because of her. I thought she would come.

I just had hoped she wouldn't .

Her truck came to a rolling stop in the front yard. The second she hopped out of the cab and shut the door, Leah made her pain known once again. We all looked as Bella's face crumpled at the sound.

"Ohmygod." Bella breathed, walking towards Emily, Sam, Seth and Sue who stood along the porch railing. Emily captured Bells in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Bella held her close, tears staining her beautiful porcelain face.

"Leah Clearwater is a fighter. That girl is a miraculously strong and unbreakable person. She can get through this. She is going to be okay." My father told us own in his powerful, majestic deep voice.

Then, just as fast as the screams of Leah's pain began, they stopped. All the wolves strained our ears to hear the slightest sounds. Like gauze and taped being wound around Leah's crumpled and broken body.

Carlisle Cullen appeared at the door again, bag in tow.

"I've given her extra morphine to help with the pain. I will be back later to set up a drip." He said, clamping a hand on Bella's shoulder sending a light ripple of possessed anger through me.

"Thank you Doctor." Sue mumbled, shaking his hand.

She and Seth disappeared up the stairs before anyone could even blink.

"Carlisle." Bella's voice caught him as he walked towards his impressive Mercedes. She didn't look at me as she jogged towards him.

"She . . .she is going to be fine, right?" Bella choked.

"Of course honey, I give her a week with her accelerated healing before she is fine." He pinched her chin playfully between her thumb and index finger. Honey? Gross vampire family love.

I need to talk to Leah.

She is the only person who can help my heartbreak now.

She heals my broken heart, I'll heal her broken bones.


End file.
